We Meet Again
by Tsuki no hana-chan
Summary: De una linda amistad infantil a una romántica historia de amor que con los años se deteriora hasta terminar hecha añicos y todo por un mal entendido. Sus caminos se separan y luego de 10 años el destino los vuelve a unir, pero no en las condiciones más favorables. Reviviendo el pasado. Lamentando decisiones. Buscando un nuevo comienzo…
1. Prefacio

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**Preludio**

**_"_****_Nunca jamás"_**

* * *

><p>Antes de empezar, les recomiendo que mientras leen el capítulo, <strong>escuchen "Say Something"<strong> de _Christina Aguilera y A great big world._

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta tras de sí. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero sus piernas lo dirigieron a ese mismo lugar. Algo en su interior le decía a gritos que debía solucionar todos esos malos entendidos, quería verla, besarla de nuevo, pedirle perdón y perdonarla, quería que volviesen a estar juntos…<p>

Se adentró a la casa hasta llegar a la sala, donde se la encontró hecha un ovillo en el sofá, viendo su teléfono celular.

—Sakura…

La aludida dio un respingo, su corazón casi se le salió del percho, pero todo ese sentir fue reemplazado por una progresiva furia que crecía desde su interior.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó.

—La verdad no sé…—se rascó la cabeza. Confundido y hastiado, dio un paso al frente—. No… sí lo sé: quiero hablar contigo… —aseveró, seguro y firme.

—¿No crees que ya hablamos lo necesario? —dijo con sarcasmo, sin molestarse en ponerse de pie.

—La última vez que lo hicimos fue hace un año…—lo meditó un segundo—. Y no estoy tan seguro de que eso haya sido "Hablar" —frunció el ceño.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti —contradijo, seria… completamente inexpresiva.

Él suspiró, pidiendo paciencia.

—Sé que me porté como un patán… no debí haberte dicho todo aquello, y menos en frente de nuestros amigos —se disculpó sinceramente—. Aunque… hay que admitir que ambos estábamos pasados de copas y dijimos lo que dijimos sin pensárnoslo dos veces…—se rascó de nuevo la nuca, incómodo.

—¿A qué vienes con todo esto? —resopló, molesta—. No me digas que viniste sólo para recordar viejos y malos tiempos, porque si es así… yo me largo —hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero la detuvo algo que no se esperaba.

—¡Vengo a pedirte que me perdones! —se exasperó—. ¡Sé que fui un tonto! ¡Lo sé! Y ya no soporto más esta separación… han sido dos años Sakura ¡Dos años sin ti! Y no sé tú, pero yo me estoy volviendo loco —la miró fija y profundamente, incluso sus mejillas se habían enrojecido debido a su exasperación.

La castaña no daba crédito a lo que sus sentidos le informaban. ¿El orgulloso Fye había ido hasta su casa sólo para pedirle perdón?

_Wow_… esa fue la única palabra que atravesó su mente, y estuvo a punto de responder, pero él la interrumpió.

—Déjame terminar —pidió con suavidad—. Ambos nos hicimos mucho daño y aún hay muchas cosas qué explicar, pues así como tú crees que te engañé, yo creo que tú lo hiciste también. Pero te voy a demostrar que en ningún momento te fui infiel, así como estoy seguro de que tú tampoco lo fuiste… porque confío en ti… y sé que existen muchas _casualidades _que pueden llevarnos a creer algo que no es —tomó aire después de su largo monólogo—. Por favor… dame una oportunidad —tomó el valor de caminar hacia ella y sentarse a su lado, acariciando sus manos.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron, llenos de sentimientos encontrados. Su corazón le pedía a gritos perdonarlo, pues tampoco podía vivir sin él, no podía… Pero una vocecita en su cabeza le traía a la mente sus palabras tan hirientes, las imágenes de su traición, sus miradas llenas de desprecio y su indiferencia…

¿Cómo podía perdonarlo tan fácil después de todo el sufrimiento?

Qué sencillo era para él, pensar que lo perdonaría con tan sólo pararse en su casa después de dos años de haberse agredido tan profundamente. ¡Dos años de no dirigirse la palabra, salvo aquella vez hace doce meses en que se dijeron tantas palabras hirientes! ¡Todo ese tiempo llevaban, haciendo como si el otro no existiera!

Sin embargo, y sobre todas las cosas… ella seguía amándolo. Incluso de la misma forma de cuando ambos tenían sólo quince años.

Era una tormentosa maldición no poder quitarse ese amor por Fye D. Flowright. O tal vez… pudiera ser una bendición. Quién sabe.

—¿Qué opinas al respecto, Sakura? —se acercó mucho, mirándola con insistencia y hasta un con toque de miedo a que lo rechazase.

—Yo…—a la mierda su orgullo, lo amaba y sólo eso importa ya—. Fye yo… tengo que admitir que…

—¿Estás acompañada? —preguntó él, de la nada y mirando hacia cierto lugar en específico.

Sus ojos verdes viajaron hacia lo que su ex novio miraba fijamente: Un par de vasos de vidrio con alguna bebida dentro.

Una alarma se encendió en el interior de Sakura. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

—Fye, se que parecerá extraño y hasta cierto punto se puede mal entender, pero…

_Say something I'm giving up on you  
>I'll be the one if you want me to<br>Anywhere I would have followed you  
>Say something I'm giving up on you…<em>

_(Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti Yo seré la única si me quieres también En cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti…)_

—Pequeña ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi ropa mojada? —una voz masculina retumbó en toda la casa, al parecer provenía del segundo piso.

Sakura observó cómo las manos de su ex se cerraban en fuertes puños, mientras que su quijada competía contra sus nudillos para ver cuál podía hacer más presión.

Los ojos verdes y los azules hicieron contacto, pero sólo cinco segundos, porque un joven apuesto bajó las escaleras y entró a la sala, sólo con unos pantalones cortos y una toalla al cuello.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada y después a Sakura.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con un tono aterrador.

—Lo siento, ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Shaoran, algo avergonzado, pero su vergüenza fue reemplazada por un gran desconcierto al ver la fúrica mirada que ese tipo rubio le dirigía a la castaña.

—No es lo que parece —respondió a la muda pregunta de esos ojos azules—. Mis compañeros vinieron para hacer un trabajo —explicó con miedo a su reacción.

Fye no dijo nada. Apretó más la quijada, miró detenidamente a su ex novia y notó que su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se levantó en un movimiento colérico y caminó hacia él con pasos furiosos y rápidos.

—¡No! —intentó detenerlo del brazo cuando lo vio levantarse bruscamente del sillón para irse contra el joven—. ¡Fye, basta!

Le gritó, justo en el momento en que asestó un seguro golpe en la cara del castaño, quien no se vio advertido en ningún momento, pues no se esperaba esa reacción de un extraño para él.

—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! —reclamó el castaño, quien apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y ahora utilizaba ambas manos para detener la hemorragia de su labio roto y también su nariz, pues el golpe había sido en la mitad de su cara.

Una ira incontenible recorría al rubio por dentro, y estuvo a punto de echársele encima y molerlo a golpes. El otro no esperó un segundo más y se puso en posición de pelea, en una extraña pose de artes marciales chinas.

—Quítate —le espetó.

_And I am feeling so small  
>It was over my head<br>I know nothing at all_

_(Y me siento tan pequeña Estaba sobre mi cabeza No sé nada en absoluto…)_

Sakura se había puesto en medio de ambos, evitando que Fye terminara de rematar a su amigo, aunque también temía que Shaoran se defendiera bien, pues no era malo para esas cosas.

Ella no hizo caso a la orden que le dio su ex, sino todo lo contrario, se mantuvo firme, enfrentándolo y cubriendo a su amigo.

—No.

—Muévete.

—No lo haré.

Su ira incrementó al verla defender a su _amante._

—Si no te mueves, yo… —fue abruptamente interrumpido.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Maldición, Fye! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! —levantó la mirada en un brusco movimiento y lo encaró con ira, apretando puños y dientes.

_And I will stumble and fall  
>I'm still learning to love<br>Just starting to crawl_

_(Y voy a tropezar y caer, todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar, apenas comenzando a gatear…)_

Los músculos del rubio parecieron relajarse un poco al ver que sus tristes ojos verdes se inundaban en gruesas lágrimas, llenas de coraje y rencor. Pero poco duró eso, pues su rabia dio un nuevo arranque.

—No puedo creer que defiendas a este tipo…—casi escupió las palabras—. Al parecer no te juzgué mal. Ustedes están juntos desde que los vi besarse hace dos años —soltó una risa completamente amarga y llena de ironía—. Quién lo diría… —meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No sé quién eres, pero puedo imaginarlo al ver tu estúpida reacción —intervino el castaño, por primera vez—. Y debo decirte que estás terriblemente equivocado —espetó con total seriedad, con la sangre aún brotando de sus heridas latentes.

—¿En qué me equivoco, según tú? —masculló entre dientes, recuperando las ganas de patearle el trasero.

El castaño iba a responder, pero Sakura se le adelantó.

—Shaoran, el botiquín está en el baño. En un momento te alcanzo —su voz sonaba nuevamente gélida, aunque un inconfundible atisbo de dolor se distinguiría en ella si se escuchara con detenimiento.

En ningún momento había desviado la vista de los ojos azules.

—Atrévete a hacerle algo y no vives para contarlo —amenazó el castaño completamente hastiado de la actitud de Fye.

Se retiró al baño solamente porque Sakura lo había hecho como una petición encubierta. Quería estar sola.

_Say something I'm giving up on you  
>I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you<br>Anywhere I would have followed you  
>Say something I'm giving up on you<em>

_(Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti, lo siento, pero no podría retenerte. En cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido. Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti)_

—¿Qué? —soltó iracundo al notar la mirada verde clavándose en él con furia—. ¿Ya me vas a explicar lo que pasa aquí?

—Sí —sus labios se transformaron en una sonrisa algo torcida y llena de ira—. Aunque no lo mereces porque tú y yo no somos ¡Nada! Pero me daré el gusto de echarte en cara tu estúpido error. Así que mira —señaló una mesita al lado del sofá. Había un vaso de vidrio con una bebida. Después señaló la repisa con Cd's y ahí había otros tres, medio llenos—. Ahora asómate al pasillo.

Él entornó los ojos, aún con la furia corriendo por sus venas, pero hizo caso y se asomó.

—¡Explícate de una buena vez!, que no entiendo qué tienen que ver todas esas maletas y mochilas tiradas ahí.

—¡Precisamente esa es la explicación! —sus ojos temblaron un segundo, mirándolo fijamente y preguntándose cómo podía ser él tan idiota—. Esas mochilas son de mis compañeros de clase, los que vinieron a hacer un trabajo conmigo. ¿Y ves eso, allá? —señaló las puertas corredizas que daban hacia el patio. Había charcos de agua por todos lados, parte del interior de la casa tenía huellas de muchos pies mojados; y la manguera con la que se habían refrescado en ese día de verano, aún tiraba un pequeño chorro de agua—. Mis amigos no están, pues después de darse una ducha cada uno, se fueron juntos a comprar la merienda y algunos materiales que nos hacen falta. Y la razón por la que Shaoran está aquí es porque se llenó de lodo y tardó mucho en ducharse. Además de que fue tan amable como para no dejarme sola —conforme fue avanzando en su explicación, su voz iba aumentando el tono hasta llegar a gritar.

En ese momento el rubio no supo que decir. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan imbécil.

Inevitablemente bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

—Así que ahora hazme el enorme favor de salir de mi casa —extendió su brazo, señalando la salida—. ¡Y de una vez lárgate también de mi vida! No quiero saber nunca más de ti porque aquello que dije en el auto hace un año sigue siendo cierto: TE ODIO —se dejó llevar por la rabia y el coraje—. Y es lo mismo que te iba a responder antes de que llegara Shaoran. Te odio Fye D. Flowright. Y quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida ¡Ahora!

_And I will swallow my pride  
>You're the one that I love<br>And I'm saying goodbye_

_(Y voy a tragarme mi orgullo, tú eres el único a quien amo, pero aún así estoy diciendo 'adiós'…)_

Su brazo se mantuvo alzado, señalando la salida temblorosamente.

Sus enormes ojos verdes, grandemente abiertos y llenos de ira, coraje, rencor… muy en el fondo le suplicaban que no se fuera, que regresara el tiempo y ambos olvidasen todo lo malo.

Muy en el fondo suplicaba porque él nunca se fuera.

—_Di algo… di algo que estoy renunciando a ti…_—se repetía una y otra vez, pues más de un minuto había pasado y él no decía nada, sólo la miraba a los ojos con una expresión llena de arrepentimiento, dolor e ira a la vez.

_Say something I'm giving up on you  
>I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you<br>Anywhere I would have followed you._

_(Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti. Lo siento, pero no podría retenerte. A cualquier lugar te habría seguido.)_

Y se fue.

Permitiendo que renunciara a él.

Sólo salió por donde mismo que entró… dejando una pesada sensación de soledad, frío, miedo…

Cualquier palabra lastimosa que le dijese hubiera sido mejor que ese silencio que se llevó consigo al atravesar la puerta. Nadie era más duro con Sakura que ella misma, así que las palabras no dichas por él, ella misma se encargaría de formularlas en su mente, lastimándose una y otra vez con el recuerdo de lo que pudo y no llegó a ser.

—¡Sakura! —corrió a auxiliarla al ver que cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin piedad, golpeándose en seco con la duela—. ¿Qué ocurre? —se alarmó ante su rostro pálido y sus manos frías apretando su pecho.

Intentó articular una palabra, pero no pudo, de pronto el aire se le había ido de los pulmones. Siquiera llorar podía.

De pronto, e interrumpiendo esa atmosfera trémula y sofocante, sus amigos llegaron a la casa, haciendo su típico escándalo de siempre.

—¡Entiende que no! ¡Ese chico no te conviene Chiharu! —insistió Akemi—. ¿Verdad Takeshi?

—A mi no me metan en eso —respondió el aludido, alzando ambas manos, cargadas con las bolsas de las compras.

—¿Tú que ya estás casada, qué opinas al respecto, Tomoyo? —inquirió Chiharu. La aludida iba a responderle que Akemi también era casada y el criterio sería el mismo, pero en vez de eso, corrió hacia el pasillo con extraña urgencia.

—¡Oigan! —exclamó Shaoran, en el piso y con una semiconsciente Sakura entre sus brazos—. Alguien traiga su medicamento, está en el botiquín del baño ¡Ahora!

Los recién llegados miraron la escena sin poder entender lo que ocurría. Tan pasmados estaban que solamente con un grito más de Shaoran lograron reaccionar. Aunque Tomoyo ya se había adelantado por la medicina de su amiga.

—¡Chiharu! Ve por un vaso de agua cuanto antes —pidió el castaño.

La aludida asintió y con manos temblorosas regresó, entregándole el vaso, y Tomoyo las pastillas.

A como pudo le dio el medicamento y poniéndose de pie con ella en brazos, la llevó hasta el sofá más cercano. No esperó ni un segundo más y llamó a una ambulancia.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! —Chiharu logró articular palabra, sin dejar de apretar la mano de su amiga.

—Sufrió un ataque…—respondió Tomoyo con la voz seria y queda. Era la única en esa habitación, además de Akemi, que conocía a la castaña desde que estaban en pañales, así que no le costó trabajo entender lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Pero que se lo causó? —preguntó Chiharu, alarmada todavía.

—¡La ambulancia ya llegó! —Takeshi Yamasaki fue a abrir la puerta.

—Fye estuvo aquí…—fue la respuesta de Tomoyo para Chiharu, quien quedó en las mismas, pues ni ella ni Takeshi conocían al tal "Fye"

Nadie se había percatado del rostro maltrecho del castaño, sólo Tomoyo, y así fue como logró hacer sus conjeturas.

—_Sin duda alguna… viniste a molestarla, Fye… _—pensó Akemi, mientras veía cómo los paramédicos revisaban a su mejor amiga minuciosamente.

**_Continuará…_**

**_¡Hola querido lector! _**

**_Esto es una parte de lo que vino a mi cabeza hace apenas unos días. La historia todavía no está completamente escrita, sólo llevo unas 18 mil palabras. _**

**_No estoy muy segura de continuarla, pues primero que nada quiero ver si es de interés y me daré cuenta al revisar las visitas o al ver sus reviews :)_**

**_No suelo hacer esto (Para mí es chantaje) pero lo admito, esta vez lo pediré... :si veo movimiento y reviews, continuaré escribiendo este fic hasta el final, ¡Se los prometo! Y si cumplo mis promesas, pues no he dejado ni un fic a medias. Ya terminé uno y otro está en progreso (lo estoy reeditando)_**

**_Así que ustedes deciden :) ¿Quieren que siga con esta historia?_**

**_¡Review Please!_**

**_Thanks! ;)_**

**_Pd: Mi facebook y todas mis redes sociales las pueden encontrar en mi perfil ;) _**

**_Tsuki No Hana ~°~°_**

**_6/01/2015_**

**_2:15 a.m_**


	2. Encuentro Infortunado

**¡Hola! He decidido continuarlo, pocos lo han leído, pero me han cautivado sus reviews, espero recibir más de esos bellos mensajes. ¡Los quiero!**

* * *

><p><strong>We Meet Again<strong>

**By: Tsuki No Hana**

**I**

**_"_****_Encuentro infortunado"_**

**Diez Años Después.**

_"__Me pertenecía… y yo era todo lo que ella deseaba tener, ¿Por qué razón? No lo sé, yo siempre representé a un chico "seguro de sí mismo" con una triste historia detrás una sonrisa falsa, el chico que tiene muchos amigos y es popular, pero que en su interior no hay más que una fría soledad; y ella era todo lo contrario: era la más pura representación se perfección femenina, era dulce, caprichosa, hermosa y divertida._

_Mi hermosa princesa… te extraño a cada momento. Quiero guardarte siempre en mi memoria con la misma fuerza que deseo olvidarte, porque ahora sólo poseo el vacío que dejaste al despedirte de mí aquella tarde._

_Recuerdo perfectamente las noches a tu lado. Oh, nunca las olvidaré… eras fuego, pasión, lujuria… nuestros cuerpos alcanzaban su clímax en medio de tus suaves gemidos…_

_¿Recuerdas, princesa? Las noches en que me deseabas siempre en tu interior, luego de extraer cada gota de mi esencia y regalarme tu imagen casi inconsciente, extasiada… entonces te recostabas sobre mí, conmigo dentro de ti; besabas mis labios y me deseabas dulces sueños. Tu cabeza reposaba sobre mi pecho y yo… yo no podía ser más feliz._

_En esas mismas noches como en ningún otro momento, sabía que el día de no tenerte llegaría, que algún día tu corazón no lo resistiría y estaría sin ti… así que me aferraba a tu cuerpo, te abrazaba con fuerza mientras juraba al cielo y a la tierra protegerte siempre, mantenerte a mi lado y que nada nos separaría jamás…"Ni la misma muerte", me dije un día, olvidando mi posición de mortal en el universo, quizá fui yo quien precipitó el final en mi afán de tenerte sólo para mí, mis celos, mi orgullo… quizá nos dañamos demasiado y eso terminó con nosotros._

_Mi dulce amor… yo que me prometí nunca separarme de ti, ahora estoy lejos… lejos de estar siquiera a un kilómetro de distancia tuyo… mi mente y corazón me reprochan el no haber hecho nada para mantenerte a mi lado. Me torturo a mí mismo al pensar que en esa última discusión debí haber dicho algo, decir que te amaba y no soportaba estar más lejos de ti._

_Ahora después de diez largos años suplico al cielo que sigas con vida, que tu corazón no falle nunca más, y que seas feliz, estés en donde estés…_

_Recuerdos es lo único que me queda de lo que alguna vez fuimos tú y yo, es lo único que tengo y me aferro a ellos como un náufrago a un trozo de madera, y es que, ¿Soy más que un náufrago? Perdido en la inmensidad, sin más compañía que los fantasmas habitando mi mente."_

Cerró el viejo libro de pastas gastadas y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, junto al bolígrafo que siempre utilizaba para escribir.

Hasta el día de hoy esa ha sido su manera de desahogarse, de expresar todo su sentir cada vez que los recuerdos, remordimientos y las culpas, le llegaban hasta al cuello, sin dejarlo respirar en paz.

Se reclinó un poco hacia atrás en su silla, mirando fijamente ese libro con más de doscientas páginas, de las cuales le quedaban apenas unas cuantas en blanco para escribir.

Ese libro expresaba su más profundo sentir, de tapa a tapa, su corazón estaba expuesto ahí y por eso mismo lo guardaba con tanto recelo en un cajón bajo llave.

Se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos desordenados y se talló un ojo. Había empezado a amanecer y él aún estaba escribiendo, no podía evitarlo, era tan necesario para él como el aire.

—Hoy será un largo día…—suspiró y se puso de pie, estirando sus músculos.

Finalmente decidió tomar una ducha y prepararse para el día, pues era un hecho que no podría siquiera dormir una hora, así que prefirió llegar muy temprano al trabajo.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Lo primero que sintió cuando se abrieron las puertas fue un delicioso aroma a hospital.

Por lo regular la gente odia ese aroma, pero él... él ama ese olor.

Caminó por los amplios pasillos esterilizados. Todo estaba muy calmado, pues aun era bastante temprano, aunque todo podía esperarse del Oxford Hospital de Londres y en cualquier momento podía llegar una estampida de pacientes.

Soltó un suspiro. Amaba su trabajo, pero a veces sentía que se asfixiaba un poco.

Y hablando de eso... No tenía ni cinco minutos de haber llegado cuando una pequeña y linda enfermera lo abordó en el pasillo.

—Doctor Flowrigth. ¡Muy buenos días! Disculpe que lo moleste, pero lo esperan para una consulta.

—¿Tan temprano? —preguntó sin detenerse. La enfermera lo seguía mientras éste entraba a su oficina, dejaba las cosas sobre el escritorio y se ponía su bata blanca.

—Ya sabe como son las cosas aquí —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa algo tímida.

—Tienes razón Camile —le sonrió y ella se despidió con un gesto después de dejarle el expediente de ese paciente sobre el escritorio, antes de salir.

Tomo el archivo y lo leyó. Sintió mayor curiosidad cuando supo que se trataba de un niño de apenas 10 años. No tuvo que seguir leyendo, pues recordó al instante a ese pequeñito. Lo había atendido cuando tenía ocho años, pues padecía un defecto congénito en el corazón.

Soltó un leve gruñido. Odiaba cuando los pacientes eran tan pequeños y con enfermedades tan graves.

Se dispuso a salir de su oficina, pero el insistente timbre del teléfono lo detuvo.

—¿Diga?

—Hola hijo.

—¡Papá! ¿Cómo estás? — se animó mucho al escucharlo al teléfono.

—Muy bien hijo. ¿Cómo está Ámber? —preguntó de inmediato.

—Ya está un poco mejor, pero sigue resfriada.

—Entiendo —suspiró—. Cuídala mucho.

—Claro que sí —sonrió al recordarla. Ella era su vida.

—¿Y cómo te va en Estados Unidos? Ser director del hospital no ha de ser nada fácil —sonrió orgulloso de su padre. Si de alguien había sacado el gusto por la medicina, era de él. Aunque no podía quejarse de lo que su difunta madre le heredó: Su lado artístico.

Como dicen: De músico, poeta y loco, todos tenemos un poco.

Y Fye no era la excepción.

—No me quejo. Lo típico en los hospitales: Emergencias a cada rato, cirugías cada hora y ni que decir de urgencias. Llega cada caso que no puedo dejar de sorprenderme. El otro día llego un niño con diez imanes en su estomago que rápidamente se esparcieron por todo su tórax —dijo asombrado todavía con el antiguo caso.

—¡Increíble! Debió haber sido una cirugía muy interesante.

—Lo fue —aseguró con una sonrisa.

Después de ese rato ameno ambos se quedaron en un corto silencio.

—¿Y cómo estás tú?

—Estoy bien papá —se incomodó—. Ya lo había mencionado antes.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero —murmuró seriamente.

Silencio.

—Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta.

De nuevo silencio... Hasta que un pesado suspiro se escuchó del mas grande.

—Es difícil para ambos, lo sé... Pero debemos tratar de superarlo un poco. Estoy consciente de que no soy el más indicado para decirlo... —casi rio con sarcasmo al recordar lo mal que se ponía emocionalmente en esas fechas—. Pero podemos intentarlo, además... Ámber se preocupa mucho por ti durante este tiempo.

—No dejaré que me vea triste —de pronto su localizador comenzó a sonar con insistencia— Oh, lo siento papá, una emergencia.

—Entiendo hijo. Hablamos en la noche.

—Claro, adiós —dicho esto, colgó el teléfono y corrió hacia el ala de cardiología.

Al parecer, el pequeño niño de diez años había tenido una recaída.

—Su presión está descendiendo. 100/40 —informó la enfermera, mientras un par de internos trataban de reanimarlo.

El rubio se quitó su estetoscopio del cuello y procedió a revisar su corazón con un gran control de sí mismo.

—Tiene arritmia. ¡5 g. De amiodarona! —ordenó, revisando los demás signos vitales.

A penas administraron el medicamento, el corazón del pequeño volvió a funcionar normalmente.

—¿Qué...? ¿¡Qué le sucedió a mi hijo?! —la mujer entró con miedo y angustia a la habitación de su pequeño— ¡Doctor! ¿¡Qué le pasó?

—Tranquila, señora —la tomó de los hombros con gentileza— Su hijo ya se encuentra bien, sufrió arritmias, pero ya lo estabilizamos.

—Oh por Dios... ¿Usted... Usted cree que mi pequeño Harry resista hasta que le encuentren un nuevo corazón? —contenía las enormes ganas de llorar.

—Le prometo que haremos lo posible. De todas formas su hijo ahora es el primero en la lista de trasplantes.

La pobre madre angustiada asintió con seriedad.

—Por lo pronto lo mantendremos estable, hasta que llegue ese corazón —le dio un pequeño apretó en el hombro, tratando de reconfortarla un poco.

—Gracias doctor Flowrigth.

—Recuerde: Si necesita algo sólo avísame ¿sí?

La joven mujer asintió con una leve sonrisa.

El doctor salió de ahí y se dirigió a la estación de enfermeras más cercana.

—¿Puede guardar este expediente por mí? —pidió con amabilidad, extendiéndoselo a una de las enfermeras—. Téngalo a la mano, pues se trata de un paciente muy importante.

—Por supuesto, Doctor Flowrigth —aceptó amable y hasta algo coqueta. ¿Y cómo no? Si el médico más apuesto le estaba pidiendo un favor.

Sólo le bastó ver esos grandes y hermosos ojos azules, su cabello rubio y liso, un poco despeinado con ese toque despreocupado de siempre que lo hace ver tan sexy, y ni qué decir de su sonrisa. Oh, eso sí que derretiría a cualquier mujer.

—Gracias —le sonrió levemente y se dio media vuelta para irse de ahí. Momento que la enfermera aprovechó para echarle una mirada de pies a cabeza—. Vaya... Sí que es apuesto... —murmuró, encantada al observar su espalda ancha, sus largas y atléticas piernas, y ni qué decir de su trasero tan perfecto. No tenía ni mucho ni poco, sólo lo necesario.

—Obviamente lo es. No por nada le llaman: "Doctor apuesto" —le dijo una de sus compañeras.

Ambas soltaron risitas cómplices.

—Yo que tú, dejaba de usar mis encantos con las enfermeras —se burló el cirujano traumatólogo.

—Oh vamos, no hice eso —rio un poco, caminando por el pasillo con su amigo a un lado.

—Terminarán acosándote.

—Ya lo hacen —soltó en voz baja, pero el otro alcanzó a escucharlo y soltó una risotada.

—Bueno, en ese caso ya no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte —se encogió de hombros.

—A ti te pasa lo mismo ¿O no? Kurogane, o debería decir: "Sexy acomodahuesos" —rio abiertamente, mofándose de su amigo de la infancia, quien sólo le gruñó.

—¿Ya conseguiste el corazón para tu paciente? —cambió de tema.

—No, aún no… —suspiró—. Y temo no poder encontrarlo a tiempo —su semblante cambió por completo—. Es apenas un niño.

—Pero… es el primero en la lista ¿No es así? Además, si al hospital llega alguien que esté por fallecer le podrían donar ese corazón al chico.

—Sí, pero las probabilidades de que eso ocurra son… —fue interrumpido por el insistente sonido de su localizador. El de su amigo también empezó a sonar.

—Urgencias —se extrañó al ver que a ambos los llamaban del mismo lugar.

No lo pensaron ni un segundo para dirigirse ahí con premura.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de urgencias, vieron que había todo un alboroto.

—Flowrigth, Suwa —los llamó la directora del hospital.

—¿Qué ocurre Yuuko? ¿Por qué nos llamaron a nosotros? —inquirió el rubio con curiosidad, pues pocas veces lo hacen en urgencias.

—Acaba de ocurrir un aparatoso accidente en la avenida principal —explicó apurada, poniéndose barreras desechables[N1] —. Hubo más de quince accidentados y están por llegar, así que necesito a todos los médicos y cirujanos disponibles, aquí y ahora —pocas veces estaba tan seria como en ese momento.

Ante la explicación, Kurogane y Fye no tardaron en ponerse una bata desechable sobre sus ropas clínicas y salieron a la acera, esperando a que llegaran las ambulancias. ¡Hacía un frío increíble! Y ni siquiera pasaba de las ocho de la mañana. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¡¿Quién andaba borracho a las siete de la mañana?! No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado, hasta que el agudo sonido de la ambulancia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Llegó la primera.

Las puertas se abrieron y los paramédicos bajaron con gran agilidad al paciente sobre la camilla, explicando al mismo tiempo sus heridas.

—Paciente de 48 años de edad, con trauma severo en cráneo y tórax. Conducía un auto por la carretera en estado de ebriedad. Se estampó de frente contra un coche en movimiento —explicó un paramédico.

—Al parecer él fue el causante del accidente —dijo el otro.

—De acuerdo. ¡Stevens, Harris! —la jefa llamó a dos residentes—. ¡Llévenlo a la sala de trauma 1!

—¿Qué? ¿No lo íbamos a atender nosotros? —espetó de mala gana el moreno.

—Los llamé porque quiero que atiendan a la chica que está por venir. Ella recibió de frente el impacto, y detrás de su auto se impactaron todos los demás.

—¿Está muy grave? —inquirió Fye, preparando sus guantes y cubre bocas.

—Me temo que sí. Tal vez no logre sobrevivir —dio un par de pasos más delante de ambos, asomándose a la calle.

—¿Entonces para qué nos quieres? —insistió Kurogane. Yuuko se giró, encarándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

—Los necesito, en especial a ti, Fye. Puede que tu paciente obtenga su nuevo corazón hoy mismo —explicó con seriedad, pero la comisura derecha de sus labios se alzó en una leve sonrisa al ver el brillo en los ojos del rubio. Sabía el cariño que le tenía a ese pequeño.

El aludido se quedó sin palabras. Estaba feliz, pero a la vez algo consternado por el hecho de que sería tomar una vida a cambio de otra.

El insistente sonido de la sirena lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Apenas se abrieron las puertas, una paramédico empezó a explicar la situación del paciente.

—Tenemos a una chica de treinta años, con trauma severo en las costillas al impactarse contra el volante, la bolsa de aire no se abrió; encontramos también una fractura expuesta de fémur. Su presión arterial desciende cada cinco minutos y su pulso es inconstante —informó sorprendentemente rápido.

Entre ella y otro paramédico, bajaron la camilla con asombrosa agilidad y rapidez.

—Sus signos vitales no son estables —dijo el paramédico.

Fye terminó de ponerse sus guantes de látex, y alzó la vista al escuchar que las llantas de la camilla ya habían impactado contra el suelo.

Y a partir de ahí, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta para él…

Miró el rostro de la chica y fue como si todo su mundo se le viniera encima. De pronto no había nadie a su alrededor más que la mujer en la camilla y él a un escaso metro, congelado de pies a cabeza y aún sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, intentó acercarse, pero sus piernas parecían de plomo. Quería, no, suplicaba porque fuera una jugarreta de su mente, pero no… ahí estaba frente a él, con la vida pendiendo en un hilo.

—Rápido, revisen si es donadora de órganos —escuchó la voz de Yuuko a lo lejos, sin embargo, estaba a menos de un metro de él.

Seguía en shock. Su sangre aun no regresaba por sus venas y parecía haber perdido todo el color de su piel. Aún más pálido de lo normal (Si es que era posible)

—Es Sakura —murmuró Kurogane, en el mismo estado que el rubio. Perplejo, aterrorizado.

Esas dos palabras hicieron que Fye reaccionara.

—No…—su voz salió como un áspero quejido. Carraspeó—. Ella no podrá donar su corazón —logró decir coherentemente a pesar de que su mente estaba hecha un caos y su garganta estaba más seca que un desierto—. Hay que revisar su corazón… ella sufre enfermedades cardiacas…—murmuró.

—¿La conocen? —inquirió Yuuko, empezando a empujar la camilla hacia el interior del hospital.

En ese momento Fye pareció recordar para qué servían sus piernas y siguió a su jefa y a su compañero que empujaba también la camilla.

—Sí, la conocemos más de lo que crees —respondió Kurogane al ver que Fye seguía en un estado de shock.

—De acuerdo, ¡Llévenla a la sala de trauma 2. En un momento los alcanzarán los internos! —dijo antes de volver a la entrada de urgencias, pues más víctimas llegaban.

A penas llegaron a la sala mencionada, los internos entraron para apoyar.

—¿Qué hacemos, Dr. Suwa, Dr. Flowrigth? —preguntó uno de los tres chicos.

El moreno alzó la mirada de la herida en la pierna de Sakura sólo un momento para mirar a los internos.

—Conéctenla al monitor, revisen sus signos vitales y sigan las órdenes de Flowrigth. Yo me encargaré de revisar esta fractura —dirigió, tomando unas tijeras y cortando, con prisa y cuidado, el pantalón de la castaña para tener acceso completo a la herida.

—¿En qué ayudamos doctor Flowrigth? —preguntó uno de los tres inexpertos médicos.

—¿Doctor Flowrigth? —insistió otro de los chicos.

El aludido no respondió y eso provocó que Kurogane se distrajera un momento para ver lo que ocurría. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo con los ojos fijos en Sakura, con una mirada ausente y vacía. En esos momentos actuaba como el peor de los tontos, no como un doctor profesional.

—¡Hey tú! —espetó el moreno, provocando un leve bote en el rubio—. ¿Vas a actuar como debes, o tengo que llamar a otro cardiólogo? Porque no veo que seas de mucha ayuda —clavó sus ojos en el rubio, casi gruñéndole ante las miradas asustadas de los internos, quienes también se habían quedado congelados.

El ojiazul no reaccionó, seguía en shock.

—_¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _—se preguntaba una y otra vez, casi taladrándose la mente con ello e ignorando que Sakura lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

—¡Maldición Fye! ¡Reacciona de una jodida vez! —espetó con toda su furia.

Lo que siguió después sirvió para rematar el _bonito _reencuentro.

Un sonido agudo, insistente y alarmante, comenzó a pitar con fuerza: era el monitor, indicando que algo iba mal con el corazón de Sakura, algo muy mal…

—Oh no… no, no ¡No! —habló por primera vez el rubio— ¡Código azul! —reaccionó de inmediato al comprobar que el corazón de Sakura se había detenido…

—Maldición…—gruñó entre dientes, dejando la herida en su pierna por un momento—. ¡Háganse a un lado! —les gritó a los internos cuando vio que éstos se quedaron congelados.

Todos en el hospital estaban muy atareados, así que nadie respondió al código azul. Necesitaban la máquina desfibriladora.

—Si su corazón no reacciona en menos de tres minutos no habrá nada que hacer —murmuró el rubio a punto de hacer compresiones manuales.

—¡No! Romperás más sus costillas —le detuvo el moreno, a punto de salir en busca de la máquina desfibriladora.

—¡Tú se las arreglarás! —fue lo único que dijo para después empezar a hacer lo que tenía planeado—. _Perdóname, lo siento…_— le decía mentalmente al sentir cómo las costillas crujían bajo sus manos con cada compresión, pero era necesario, o si no moriría.

Kurogane no tardó ni diez segundos en volver con la máquina. A penas se paró a un lado de su colega, éste reaccionó y tomó las paletas.

—Carga a doscientos —ordenó y puso las paletas en el lugar correcto sobre el pecho de Sakura—. ¡Despejen!

Todo su cuerpo dio una sola convulsión, un tanto agresiva.

—¡Tenemos pulso! —exclamó el rubio, feliz de que sólo requiriera una descarga.

—Excelente —suspiró el moreno.

—Su pulso se normaliza al igual que su presión.

—Bien, sigamos con nuestro trabajo —volvió a revisar el fémur fracturado, pero antes…— Oye —codeó al rubio con algo de brusquedad—. Vuelve a perderte en ti mismo y te saco a patadas de aquí. Sakura nos necesita cuerdos y no pienso fallarle —lo miró fijamente a los ojos y el otro no titubeó, sino que asintió firmemente.

—No volverá a pasar —aseguró para después tomar su puesto, revisando el corazón de la castaña.

—¡Oye tú! —Kurogane llamó a uno de los internos.

Los tres se habían quedado en un rincón, asustados y casi temblando. "Patéticos" fue la palabra que cruzó la mente del moreno.

—¡S-sí!

—Tráeme un aparato de rayos X. De prisa.

—¡Sí se-señor! ¡Es decir, Doctor! —titubeó un poco y salió en busca del pedido.

—Ustedes dos —señaló a los que quedaban—. Salgan de aquí y vayan a temblar a otro lado —lo dijo de tal manera que los internos salieron casi corriendo de ahí.

En otras circunstancias Fye se habría reído de cómo los trataba y hasta le hubiera reprochado por ser tan grosero, pero ahora no… su mente estaba 100% concentrada en salvar a Sakura.

—Sus signos vitales se regularizaron. No entiendo por qué Yuuko dijo que podría morir.

El moreno alzó un momento la vista y notó la profunda seriedad de su amigo. Le preocupaba… nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, ni siquiera en sus años de internado se había quedado petrificado.

—Esa bruja está loca.

—Aquí está la maquina, doctor.

—Bien, toma una radiografía a su fémur derecho y otra a las costillas. Quiero esas imágenes reveladas cuanto antes.

—¡Sí!

El interno hizo caso y siguió cada instrucción. Momentos después desapareció para ir a revelar las imágenes.

—No hay duda de que requerirá cirugía, pero necesito ver qué tan grave es la fractura —suspiró—. Además… hay probabilidad de que pierda la movilidad…

—¿¡Qué dijiste?! —se espantó—. Escuché mal ¿Verdad?

—No…

—Pero…

—Aún no estoy seguro —lo cortó en seco—. Necesito las radiografías y también tengo que ver cuáles nervios están dañados y eso sólo será posible durante la cirugía.

—Santo cielo…— se sostuvo de la orilla de la cama con las dos palmas de sus manos.

—¡Hey! —chasqueó sus dedos frente a su cara —. Te necesito cuerdo.

El otro sólo asintió mientras veía a su ex novia.

El chico de las radiografías llegó pronto. Kurogane las puso contra el negatoscopio y dio su rápido diagnostico: cirugía para reacomodar su fémur expuesto y también una pequeña reconstrucción en sus costillas, las cuales tenían un severo trauma, pero no era nada que Kurogane no pudiera reparar con facilidad, no por nada le llaman "Sexy acomodahuesos"

—Tenemos que llevarla a cirugía cuanto antes y… —el mismo sonido alarmante del monitor comenzó a inquietarlos, pero esta vez no se trataba de un código azul—. ¿Qué le ocurre? —se acercó Kurogane.

—Escucho regurgitación —dijo y volvió a poner atención a lo que su estetoscopio le mostraba—. Su ritmo es irregular…—pensó unos segundos hasta que recordó algo muy importante—. Su válvula…

—Es verdad…—recordó que su amiga había sido diagnosticada con disfunción valvular desde que era muy pequeña y en ese entonces no había solución más que aprender a vivir con ello, pero ahora…

—¡Necesita un reemplazo de válvula! ¡Si no se hace hoy mismo, morirá!

Y ahí estaba: el serio, experto y profesional doctor Fye D. Flowrigth, actuando al fin como lo que era.

No tardaron en hacerle los estudios necesarios y de emergencia, para poder diagnosticar con certeza cuál válvula estaba mal y así hacer un buen plan de tratamiento para proceder a intervenir en el quirófano.

—Sólo queda un quirófano libre. El hospital es un caos en estos momentos así que preparémosla para cirugía antes de que nos ganen —anunció el moreno, desconectando a Sakura de algunos cables para poder llevársela directo al quirófano—. ¿No ha dado señales de consciencia? —preguntó al rubio, quien se había quedado con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón no la miraba a ella, sólo a su monitor cardiaco.

—No… y eso me preocupa.

—Deberíamos de avisarle a su familia ¿Ya revisaste su teléfono móvil? Necesitamos contactar a sus padres o a Touya.

—No encontré sus teléfonos registrados… —suspiró, ayudando a Kurogane a empujar la cama desde la cabecera.

—Tiene una sortija en su dedo, tal vez tenga esposo y…

—No.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —comenzaba a enfadarse por su extraña actitud.

—Yo se la obsequié.

El moreno se quedó algo sorprendido. Ya no dijo nada por temor a volver más incómoda la situación.

Llevaron a la castaña a quirófano y primero que nada hicieron el reemplazo de válvula, lo cual fue algo difícil, pues su corazón ya estaba muy dañado, además de que Yuuko tuvo que pedir una válvula de tejido natural, pues el rubio se negó a hacer la cirugía con una artificial. Finalmente lo lograron y después de cuatro horas de cirugía corazón abierto, el rubio logró reemplazar exitosamente la válvula de su corazón y a penas suturó la herida, le cedió el quirófano a Kurogane, quien tardó unas seis horas en reparar todas sus fracturas.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

—Hola Tomoyo —contestó su teléfono móvil.

—Buenas noches Fye. Ámber está bien, mi llamada es porque no he podido localizar a mi esposo. ¿No está por ahí?

—Oh sí, sí —respondió distraídamente, pero no le comunicó al moreno.

Hubo silencio.

—¿Fye, estás ahí?

—Sí.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con algo de preocupación.

En ese momento el rubio reaccionó.

—Lo siento… Tomoyo —soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración y estrés—. Es que… ahora mismo estoy presenciando la cirugía de Sakura y tu esposo la está llevando a cabo.

—A ver, a ver… —le tembló la voz—. ¿Acabas de decir "Sakura"?

—Sí. Es una larga historia, pero el punto es que ella está aquí en el hospital. Tuvo un accidente y tuvimos que intervenir quirúrgicamente. Cuando nos veamos te contaremos a detalle.

—¿Oh por Dios y cómo está ella? —no cabía en sí de la impresión.

—Está fuera de peligro, pero sufrió graves traumas y Kurogane está tratando de salvar su pierna…

—¡Oh no! —ahogó un sollozo.

—No te mortifiques, tu esposo es bueno en lo que hace y sé que logrará dejarla como nueva, lo sé —trataba de creer en sus propias palabras, sin lograrlo del todo.

—Esfuércense por favor, no dejen que empeore —ahogó un sollozo—. Imagino que no vendrás a dormir y Kurogane tampoco, así que no te preocupes por Ámber, yo me quedaré con ella esta noche.

—Muchas gracias Tomoyo, de verdad —se sintió aliviado, pero el tono afligido de su voz no se iba.

—No tienes porqué. Manténganme al tanto de todo lo que ocurra con ella, por favor, de todo —enfatizó la última palabra. Se trataba de su mejor amiga, a la que no había visto en más de diez años.

—Cuenta con ello. Gracias por todo. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a fijar su atención en la cirugía de la castaña, pasaban de las nueve de la noche, pero afortunadamente Kurogane estaba por terminar. Y cuando lo hizo, alzó la mirada al cristal enorme que dejaba ver la cabina de observación, donde Fye esperaba, y le hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Esta simple señal fue un gran alivio para el rubio. Todo había salido a la perfección.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

—¿Cómo salió todo?

—Bien —puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le sonrió—. Pasarán unos cuantos meses antes de que su herida sane por completo, pero con algo de rehabilitación y buenos cuidados, recuperará el movimiento total de su pierna.

—¡Gracias! —estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo al ver su mirada tan dura, dándole a entender un _"Ni se te ocurra" _sin palabras—

—Supongo que te quedarás con ella hasta que despierte ¿No es así? —comenzó a caminar hacia su pequeña oficina.

El rubio asintió en silencio.

—Me lo imaginé —sonrió de lado y soltó un pesado y cansado suspiro—. Iré a tu casa con Tomoyo, supongo que nos quedaremos a cuidar de Ámber.

—Oh es verdad, Tomoyo habló mientras hacías la cirugía y me dijo lo mismo. Lamento mucho molestarlos, de verdad —se sintió un poco incómodo.

—Nos debes una grande —lo miró de reojo mientras preparaba sus cosas para irse—. De todas formas somos sus padrinos —dijo con su tono de siempre.

Por primera vez en mucho rato, el rubio sonrió al fin.

—Ya, no te hagas y admite que la quieres igual que yo —sonrió juguetonamente, a lo que el moreno se sorprendió un poco y con tal de no acabar con esos segundos de buen ánimo en él, le dio el gusto.

—Sí… —soltó en un pesado suspiro—. Lo admito —se encogió de hombros y tras darle unas no muy suaves palmadas en la espalda, se despidió de su amigo y colega.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Eran las seis de la mañana y aún seguía ahí, sentado a un lado de ella, mirándola dormir y asegurándose de que su corazón no dejara de latir. Era extraño decirlo de un cardiólogo, pero su temor más grande en este momento era un corazón, sí, el corazón de la mujer sobre esa cama.

Soltó un leve suspiro, no quería despertarla, aunque también ansiaba por verla despierta de una vez. Habían hablado con un neurólogo y les aseguró que estaba en perfecto estado y que sus heridas no afectarían para nada su cerebro, pero aún así quería verla despierta para sentirse seguro de que estará bien.

Miró por enésima vez en la madrugada, el monitor al que estaba conectada. Presión 120/80 mmHg, pulso a 80 latidos por segundo y treinta respiraciones por minuto. Todo en perfectas condiciones.

—_¿Cuándo irás a despertar? _—se preguntó en la mente.

Por primera vez, desde que había ingresado al hospital, posó su mirada sobre la castaña y la miró a ella, ya no sólo sus signos vitales, sino a _ella_. Recorrió con su mirada azulada todo el cuerpo de su ex novia.

Empezó por su cabello ¡Se lo había cortado hasta los hombros! , pero para él se veía igual de hermosa que hace diez años. Sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas: finas, delicadas y amables, aún estando dormida. Su cuerpo aún era pequeño, delgado y curvilíneo. Y sus ojos… aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ver sus ojos otra vez.

De pronto se halló recargado en la pequeña baranda de la cama de hospital, con su mano extendida hacia ella, acariciando su mejilla con total dedicación y sintiendo de nuevo esa piel suave bajo sus dedos.

Sakura no había cambiado nada.

—Diez años… —susurró sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo, sino hasta que tenues rayos de sol que se colaban traviesamente entre las persianas, lo distrajeron un momento. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

Volvió la mirada hacia la chica sobre la cama, con esa mascarilla de oxigeno cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

Sabía que nadie vendría a visitarla, desde la mañana del día de ayer en que ocurrió el accidente, nadie la había reportado como desaparecida, ni la habían llamado a su teléfono móvil.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad al respecto ¿Por qué nadie la había buscado?

Soltó un leve suspiro, sustituido por un leve saltito al escuchar leves quejidos provenientes de la castaña.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Dio un último clic y con eso finalizó la compra de su boleto de avión hacia Japón. Desde que había aceptado ese trabajo en Estados Unidos, no había un solo año en que no fuera a casa con su familia para pasar las fiestas navideñas, o bien, lo que quedaba de su familia.

Miró el portarretrato que tenía sobre su escritorio, a un lado del monitor de su computadora; no pudo contener un suspiro lleno de tristeza, añoranza y nostalgia.

Ahí estaban los cuatro: una encantadora y hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, largo y de unos ojos azules tan hipnotizantes que cualquiera quedaba encantados con ellos. A su lado, abrazándola por la cintura, un apuesto hombre; alto, atractivo, de cabello corto oscuro, y poseedor de unos cálidos ojos marrones. Ambos abrazaban con cariño a dos pequeños niños idénticos uno al otro. Ambos niños rubios y ojiazules como su madre, pero con las mismas facciones que su padre.

Los cuatro derrochaban felicidad y pareciera que nada ni nadie arruinarían esa hermosa fantasía que habían vivido siempre. Llenos de felicidad, amor, paz, alegría… hasta que un catastrófico día faltó la hermosa y cálida mujer. Después… en un terrible accidente, faltó uno de los niños pequeños, aunque ya se había convertido en un hombre de bien, con familia y esposa.

Todo había cambiado tanto… de los cuatro sólo quedaban dos…

Y esa semana en especial era muy difícil para los últimos integrantes de la familia Flowright. En esa semana se conmemoraba la muerte de la madre de familia, que fue hace ya muchos años, y también el fallecimiento de uno de los gemelos.

El doctor no puedo evitar sentir una aguda punzada en su corazón. Le hacían tanta falta ellos dos. Siempre pensó que sus hijos se encargarían de enterarlos a él y a su esposa después de haber muerto, pero tristemente las cosas no surgieron tal como lo esperaba tuvo que vivir la horrible experiencia de presenciar la muerte, el funeral y el entierro de uno de sus hijos que vivía plenamente su juventud.

Eso fue un golpe bajo que le dio la vida, pues además se había llevado a la bella esposa de su hijo, en el mismo accidente; haciéndolo sentir que perdía también a una hija.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Decidió recargarse en su cómoda silla y también despejar su mente de tantos recuerdos tristes. Años atrás había sufrido profundas depresiones por sus pérdidas, pero decidió que ahora no sería lo mismo, además, aun tenía un hijo que a pesar de ser todo un adulto, lo necesitaba a él… necesitaba verlo firme para poder sentirse de igual manera, pues la muerte de su hermano fue devastadora.

Sonrió con tristeza y acarició la foto con lejana nostalgia.

Trató de no hundirse en la tristeza. Dentro de un mes vería a su hijo y podría pasar las fiestas navideñas con él, en familia.

Suspiró por enésima vez.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Despertó de su inconsciencia gracias a un pulsátil y agudo dolor en su pierna derecha, en su pecho y ¡En todo su cuerpo! Tuvo ganas de gritar, pero al parecer su garganta estaba totalmente seca. Y sus parpados ¡Por Dios! Cuánto le pesaban, ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos.

Trató de calmarse, ya había notado que su cuerpo le pesaba lo suficiente como para no hacer señal de vida alguna, así que ahora quería saber una cosa…

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Esa era la pregunta más recurrente en su mente, o al menos la más importante, pues también estaba el cómo había llegado ahí, qué había pasado y qué rayos era ese sonido tan insistente y agudo.

Por primera vez pudo moverse, aunque le costó un terrible estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, pero logró abrir sólo un poco sus ojos y girar lentamente la cabeza hacia su derecha, donde encontró respuesta a varias de sus preguntas, pues se encontró sobre una cama de sábanas blancas y esterilizadas, rodeada de instrumentos y aparatos cuyos nombres no conocía, además de un incómodo catéter insertado en el dorso de su mano derecha, por donde le administraba lo que parecía ser suero y medicamento, pues un par de bolsas con líquidos extraños colgaban bocabajo a un lado de su cama.

Así pues, no le fue difícil concluir que se encontraba en un hospital, y que el ruidito incómodo no era más que el constante repiqueteo del monitor de signos vitales.

Quiso moverse de nuevo, pero todo su cuerpo dolía, en especial su pierna derecha. Le dolía y mucho. Quería gritar y gritar para que alguien calmase ese dolor, pero su garganta estaba seca y dolía también.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por girar de nuevo su cabeza, pero ahora hacia el lado contrario. Su visión era muy borrosa y a penas distinguía ciertos manchones que contrastaban como los pocos muebles que había en esa habitación totalmente blanca. Alzó un poco la mirada y alcanzó a distinguir a una persona, sin embargo no pudo reconocerlo en lo absoluto.

Pasó saliva lastimosamente y enfocó mejor su vista sin lograr un mejor resultado. La luz del sol que entraba a la habitación era algo lastimosa para sus ojos.

—¿Qué… pasó?—soltó en un susurro difícilmente audible, descubriendo que apenas y podía hablar.

El aludido, que hasta el momento había permanecido en un sofá revisando su expediente clínico, alzó la mirada como si enfrente de sí hubiese explotado una bomba.

¡Sakura había hablado!

De un momento a otro ya estaba parado a un lado de su cama, revisando sus signos vitales, escuchando su corazón con el estetoscopio y finalmente mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos como siempre, tan bellos, tan sensibles tan… ¿tristes? Eso le llamó mucho la atención, más que adolorida se veía triste.

—Sakura…—quería decirle tantas cosas que todas las palabras del mundo se le atoraron en la garganta—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —se contuvo de tomar su mano o acariciar su mejilla. Tal vez lo hizo mientras dormía, pero no ahora.

—Yo…—cerró los ojos con fuerza—. ¿Qué pasó? —carraspeó un poco, apretando los puños, tratando de contener su dolor—.¿Dónde estoy? —comenzó a agitarse un poco, pues el dolor que sentía en su pierna iba en aumento.

—No te muevas —la detuvo de los hombros al ver que quería incorporarse un poco, aunque no fue difícil detenerla, estaba tan débil que el impulso de un dedo meñique hubiera sido suficiente para recostarla de nuevo contra la almohada.

La castaña dejó de moverse al ver que sólo se causaba más dolor.

—¿Qué…qué me pasó? —ahogó un quejido de sufrimiento. No se había dado cuenta de quién era su médico y tampoco observó su mirada de angustia verdadera al verla soltar lágrimas de dolor.

—Tranquila, estás en el hospital. Ayer en la mañana sufriste un accidente automovilístico y tuvimos que intervenirte quirúrgicamente. Por ahora estas débil y tal vez sea mejor que los detalles te los dé después, por ahora descansa y procura no moverte mucho —explicó con tranquilidad.

—¿Un… accidente? —se asustó—. ¿Qué me pasó? —soltó un leve quejido.

—Sufriste algunas fracturas —notó que entrecerraba los ojos con dolor, a penas y se veía el color verde en ellos—. Pero… insisto en que ahora descanses y más tarde hablaremos junto con el otro médico que te operó. Aún es muy temprano y los efectos de la anestesia parecen aun estar en tu sistema, así que…— se detuvo al ver que ella parpadeaba varias veces, como si tratara de enfocar mejor su vista—. ¿Qué ocurre? —se agachó un poco, tratando de estar al alcance de su vista.

—¿Quién… quién es usted? — inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados.

El rubio se congeló de pies a cabeza. Un extraño temor se apoderó de él.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p>[N1]Se refiere a bata, guantes, cubrebocas y cosas por el estilo. Se utilizan para no ensuciar sus ropas clínicas. Todo es desechable, pero si tienen duda de cómo son, pueden buscar imágenes en internet, solo escriban: barreras desechables.<p>

**Y ya saben, entre más reviews, publico más rápido :)**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Tsuki No Hana~°~**

**11/01/15**


	3. ¡¿Eres tú!

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**II**

_**"¡¿Eres tú?!"**_

* * *

><p>El rubio se congeló de pies a cabeza. Un extraño temor se apoderó de él.<p>

—Dime tu nombre completo, edad y color preferido.

—Sakura Kinomoto… 30 años y mi color preferido es el verde, no… azul —respondió segura de sus palabras, a excepción de lo último.

—_Respondió igual que cuando la conocí _—sonrió internamente—. _Incluso trastabilló con los colores. Exactamente igual que antes, pero entonces ¿Por qué no me reconoce…?_

—¿Y usted, doctor? —tenía una mueca de dolor aún marcada en su rostro, pero su ansiedad por saber le ganó.

—30 años, mi color preferido es el azul, aunque el verde también me gusta —respondió mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, notando que la luz era incómoda y a ella le molestaba en los ojos.

—Pero… ¿Cuál es su nombre? —insistió, sin dejar de entrecerrar sus ojos.

—Fye D. Flowrigth —respondió al mismo tiempo que cerraba las persianas con un leve tirón.

—¡Fye! —exclamó un poco más alto de lo que su garganta le permitió, además de que esa incomoda mascarilla de oxigeno no ayudaba mucho.

El rubio se llenó de alivio y hasta tuvo que contener una risilla. Lo que él pensó, se trataba de amnesia, en realidad era la incómoda luz que no la había dejado reconocerlo.

La luz le había molestado tanto en los ojos, que no la dejó distinguir bien de quién se trataba, hasta ahora. Sin embargo el rubio si estaba muy cambiado, y ella no tardó en notarlo.

—¡¿En verdad eres tú?! —se agitó mucho, hasta logró quitarse la mascarilla.

—Sí —sonrió de lado y se le acercó al ver que intentaba incorporarse—. Tranquila… —le puso de nuevo el oxigeno—. Recuerda que no debes moverte mucho, tal vez aún tengas los efectos secundarios de la anestesia, pero si sigues moviéndote así, más tarde te dolerá mucho, así que reposa.

En todo momento no dejó de observarlo.

Ahora entendía por qué esa respuesta que dio sin su nombre le había resultado tan familiar. Así había respondido él cuando se conocieron de niños.

**_-Falsh back-_**

El timbre del descansó sonó y todos los niños de la primaria salieron corriendo de sus salones hacia al patio para jugar y almorzar.

Cierta niña castaña y de ojos verdes se acercó a un pequeño niño rubio que estaba sentado en una banca del patio, solo.

—¡Hola! —saludó enérgica, logrando sobresaltarlo un poco.

—Hola —respondió, ecuánime y sin mirarla del todo.

—¿Me puedo sentar contigo? ¿Por qué estas tan solito?—preguntó con su tierna vocecita.

—Sí… y no, no estoy solo —por primera vez la vio con atención—. Bueno, espero a mi hermano. Él fue al baño —respondió con un poco de nerviosismo, sin dejar de apretar sus pequeñas manitas sobre su regazo.

—Ya veo —comenzó a balancear sus pies, pues no alcanzaba a tocar el piso—. Y… —tomó aire—. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes? y ¿Cuál es tu color preferido? —preguntó con una rapidez que sorprendió al pequeño niño rubio.

—Yo… me llamo Fye, tengo 10 años y mi color favorito es el azul, aunque…—se le quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos por primera vez—. Creo que ahora es el verde —murmuró, diciéndolo con completa sinceridad.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

—Tus ojos verdes son muy bonitos —confesó sin una pizca de vergüenza o timidez.

Él no pensaba en las niñas de una manera romántica, como cualquier niño normal a su edad, pero al ver a Sakura hubo una conexión especial, algo que le hizo pensar demasiado en esos ojos, esa sonrisa y en su tierna vocecita. Ella no era una niña como las demás, no, ella era diferente.

—¡Gracias! —respondió con algo de vergüenza, pero muy animosa.

Definitivamente quedó flechado y pensó: _"Ella será mi novia, cuando sea mayor, y tenga auto y dinero, la invitaré a salir. Sí, será mi novia" _pensó decidido, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Había pasado de un estado de ánimo neutro, a uno emocionado.

—Y… —siguió sonriendo—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —la miró fijamente, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas al hacerlo. Nunca había visto a una niña tan entusiasta o con una sonrisa tan cálida y tampoco con unos ojos tan grandes y hermosos. Nunca le había llamado la atención una niña, hasta el día de hoy.

—Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 10 años y me encanta el color verde. Aunque… el azul también es muy lindo, como el celeste de tus ojos. Es como el azul del cielo. Me gustan mucho —sonrió ampliamente, sin dejar de balancear sus pies.

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

Su voz, un poco más grave de lo que recordaba, pero aun así muy amable, la sacó de sus recuerdos tan lejanos.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundida.

—Te decía…—sonrió, divertido—. Que llamaré al otro médico que te operó y juntos te daremos los detalles de tu recuperación —sacó su teléfono móvil y mandó un mensaje a Kurogane—. No tardará en venir, mientras tanto revisaré tus suturas.

**_PoV of Sakura_**

Se puso un par de guantes y procedió a abrir mi bata en la parte superior, lo cual logró ponerme sumamente nerviosa. De pronto me puse tan rígida como una piedra. ¡¿Está a punto de hacer, lo que creo que va a hacer?!

—E-espera, ¿Qué haces? —no pude evitar tartamudear un poco. Pero después sentí cómo se me fue el aliento al ver un enorme y largo parche de gasas que empezaba desde la parte superior de mi esternón y terminaba entre mis pechos—. ¡¿Qué me hicieron?! ¡¿No sólo sufrí fracturas?! ¿¡Por qué…

—Sakura.

—¡¿Por qué tengo esto?!

—Sakura —insistió, tratando de tranquilizarme, lo cual logró sólo cuando puso ambas manos sobre mis hombros y me obligó a que lo mirara—. Antes que nada, tranquilízate un poco, y después… tal vez luzca muy feo, pero debo decirte que gracias a esta operación ya no sufrirás ningún padecimiento del corazón. Reemplacé la válvula que no quería funcionar bien desde que eras niña.

—¿Eso… se puede?

—Ahora sí, por eso mismo no dudé en hacerte la cirugía, además… si no la hacía corrías riesgo de fallecer ese mismo día.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Él seguía con sus manos sobre mis hombros y yo aún trataba de asimilar esta bomba de información. Era mucho para un solo día.

Miré de nuevo ese parche de gasas tan largo, y como él vio que me tranquilicé un poco decidió soltarme de los hombros y me miró, curioso y expectante a lo que fuera a decir a continuación, pero como no dije nada…

—¿…puedo…? —hizo el ademan de mover un poco los pliegues de mi bata de hospital, para poder revisarme de una vez.

—Oh, sí, adelante —tragué en seco y desvié la mirada cuando lo sentí tan cerca que incluso mis pulmones se llenaron con su fragancia tan inconfundible y masculina.

Aproximó sus manos enguantadas hacia mi pecho y abrió un poco el cruce de telas, descubriendo sólo lo necesario: hasta un poco más abajo del nacimiento de mis senos. Esto me puso de piedra nuevamente.

Alcé la mirada sólo un segundo, el mismo tiempo que tardé en desviarla de nuevo. Aunque noté algo extraño… tragó en seco y su mandíbula se tensó mucho.

—Sólo revisaré que todo vaya en orden y que no haya riesgo de infección o cualquier otra cosa —informó, yo creo que más que nada para romper ese silencio tan pesado.

Mis ojos se clavaron en algún punto indefinido de la habitación, no quería ver lo que él estaba por destapar. Me aterran lo hospitales, y obviamente me aterran las heridas feas.

—Puedes ver.

Pegué un pequeño bote al escuchar su voz y lo miré a los ojos, notando cómo sonreía suavemente.

—No pasé cuarenta minutos suturando delicadamente, procurando que no quede cicatriz, como para que luego vengas a decirme que no quieres ver mi obra de arte.

Me lo dijo en un exagerado tono de broma. No pude evitar reírme un poco mientras me transportaba unos momentos al pasado. Y fue ahí cuando dirigí mi vista a la horripilante y gran cicatriz sobre mi pecho, descubriendo que no era ni horripilante o enorme, sólo era una cicatriz.

—Vaya, pensé que se vería peor…

—Gracias, supongo —rio un poco avergonzado y en tono modesto.

—Gracias a ti —le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, aliviada al ver que no era lo que creía.

El ambiente se volvió tenso nuevamente mientras me revisaba con cuidado. Sus cejas se fruncían un poco en su entrecejo, demostrando lo concentrado que estaba. Yo simplemente no podía quitar la vista de su expresión tan será y profesional. Después vi que tomaba una especie de pomada y empezaba a aplicarla por toda mi cicatriz. Lo admito, al principio me dieron ñáñaras sentir cómo me tocaba, y no, no me dolía en lo absoluto.

Empezó desde la parte más superior, hasta llegar a la piel entre mis senos, los cuales fueron rozados muy suave y casi imperceptiblemente con su mano, pero eso fue suficiente para que yo pegara un bote.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, muy avergonzada—. Es que… tus manos están frías —desvié la mirada.

¡Qué excusa más tonta he dado! Sus manos estaban en lo absoluto frías… por Dios, no puede ser que reaccione así con un leve roce. Lo miré un microsegundo a los ojos y noté cierta diversión en ellos. Sí, lo sabía… él sabía la verdadera razón de mi pequeño susto.

—Discúlpame, y… no te preocupes —supo disimular su nerviosismo, aunque sus mejillas no ayudaron mucho, pues estaban por completo ruborizadas y eso fue algo que me ayudó a no sentirme tan tonta en frente de él, pues al parecer también estaba incómodo—. Listo —puso unas nuevas gasas y acomodó mi bata correctamente. Pero mientras lo hacía, clavé mis ojos en el bordado de su blanca e inmaculada bata de médico. ¿Dice lo que creo que dice?

—"Dr. Fye D. Flowright. Cirujano cardiotorácico" —aludí con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Vaya… lo lograste. Te felicito —fui sincera.

—Gracias —me miró un segundo y sonrió de una manera extraña que no supe cómo interpretar—. ¿Cómo sientes tu pierna? ¿Duele?

Asentí.

—No ha dejado de doler —hice el ademán de querer quitar las sabanas para poder ver, pero él me lo impidió.

—Dejémoslo así, al menos hasta que tu cirujano ortopédico llegue ¿Te parece?

—¿Por qué? —lo miré, desconcertada.

Ambos nos sostuvimos la mirada durante unos segundos. Lo conozco lo suficiente para entender ese silencio y esa mirada que decía más de mil palabras. El siempre había sido así: pocas palabras salían de su boca, pero miles de oraciones se desbordaban de sus ojos.

—¿Tan horrible quedó mi pierna? —pregunté con temor, insistiendo en el tema.

—Esperemos a que llegue el médico.

—Tú eres médico.

—Sí, pero no el indicado.

—De todas formas eres médico.

—Sí, pero no fui quien te operó la pierna y las costillas.

—¿Costillas? —puse una mano sobre mi pecho, sintiendo el dolor al instante—. Oh por Dios. Fye ¡Dime qué más me pasó en ese accidente! —exigí—. ¿Qué te falta por decirme? —mi tono sonó lleno de sarcasmo e ironía—. ¡Ah, ya sé! Ahora me vas a decir que tengo cáncer, o tal vez me extirparon un órgano por accidente o, o… —guardé silencio al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro.

Alcé la mirada y entre todas mis lágrimas pude ver esos profundos ojos azules que me hacían tranquilizar un poco. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… no estoy para nada tranquila. Comencé a llorar con mucha fuerza, seguro él pensaría que soy patética y ridícula. Me cubrí el rostro por la vergüenza, sin poder dejar de llorar.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

Escuché que preguntó, sin quitar su mano de mi hombro.

En ese momento mi mundo se vino más abajo, pues me recordó que estoy sola en el mundo, sola…

—No…

—¿Estás segura? —acercó un banquito y se sentó al lado de la cama—. Sería mejor que alguien viniera. Quise contactar a tus padres, pero el número que yo tengo dejó de existir hace años ¿Cambiaron la línea?

No pude contestar a pesar de notar su preocupación hacia mí.

—Sakura ¿Estás bien? —se extrañó mucho y un tanto preocupado tomó mi barbilla y la alzó para poder verme a los ojos. Grande fue su asombro cuando me vio cubierta de lágrimas silenciosas que ya habían mojado por completo mis mejillas y hasta parte de la fea bata de hospital que llevo puesta.

—No puedes llamar a nadie, no puedes.

—¿Ocurrió algo entre tú y tu familia?

—Mis padres y mi hermano fallecieron hace seis años… en un accidente aéreo.

**_PoV of fye_**

No puedo… simplemente no puedo creerlo. ¿La familia Kinomoto falleció? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Y ¡¿Cómo es que no lo supe antes?!

Casi sentí como si un balde de agua helada me hubiera caído encima.

Palidecí un instante, poniéndome de pie y casi soltando exclamaciones llenas de amarga sorpresa. Me giré de nuevo hacia Sakura y la noté algo sorprendida por mi reacción; me miró y desvió la mirada de inmediato.

—Lo siento tanto… de verdad lo siento —tomé sus dos manos con fuerza reconfortante, acariciándolas mientras las apretaba—. En ese caso… no te preocupes por nada, yo estaré contigo.

Dije en un impulso. No lo pensé, sólo lo sentí.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaron ante mis palabras, resaltaron mucho sobre sus marcadas ojeras.

—A menos que quieras que llame a tu novio.

Ouch, creo que fue un golpe bajo para ella, pero esto si lo dije sin pensar en las consecuencias, sólo quiero saber si tiene novio o si está casada, aunque lo dudo si todavía lleva el anillo que le obsequié.

—No tengo.

—Entonces me quedo contigo.

No pude evitar sonreír como lo haría un niño frente a un enorme obsequio.

—No es necesario —sonrió con algo de incomodidad—. No quiero causarte más problemas.

—No me has causado ninguno.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, mientras que yo simplemente no podía apartar mi vista de ella.

¡Cuánto la había extrañado!

En ese momento mi teléfono vibró. Era un mensaje de Kurogane:

"Voy para el hospital, el tráfico está terrible"

No me importa, eso sólo quiere decir que pasaré más tiempo a solas con ella. Además aún es muy temprano, no pasan de las siete de la mañana.

—¿Estás cansada? —dejé mi teléfono sobre la mesita, al lado de la cama.

—No mucho ¿Por qué?

Miente, lo sé y la conozco bien a pesar del tiempo que hemos permanecido distanciados.

Lo que noté fue que no dejaba de ver su pierna. Afortunadamente estaba cubierta por las sábanas, así que no podía ver aquella fea herida. Estaba nerviosa, así que tendré que ingeniármelas para distraerla un poco, al menos hasta que Kurogane llegue y le explique su estado.

—El médico tardará en llegar, así que tenemos un buen rato para platicar y actualizarnos. Tenemos diez años sin vernos —me encogí de hombros—. Imagino que has de tener mucho qué contarme —sonreí con tristeza, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por ella, o eso creo.

—Me parece buena idea —sonrió—. Pero… ¿Está todo en orden?

—Sí, es sólo que no me hago a la idea de que tus padres… y Touya…—suspiré, no podía decirlo—. Debió ser muy difícil para ti…

—Lo fue.

—Doctor Flowright —se asomó una enfermera, traía un expediente en mano—. Disculpe que lo moleste, pero el pequeño Harry tuvo un descenso en su presión arterial —me extendió el expediente y continuó explicando mientras lo leía—. Le administramos medicamento, pero no presenta mejorías —explicó con pesar—. ¿Cómo quiere que procedamos?

—Esto no es bueno Camille —solté un pesado suspiro—. Iré a verlo en un instante —le devolví el expediente.

—Me retiro, con permiso —le sonrió amigablemente a Sakura y salió.

—Iré a revisarlo, no tardo en volver ¿Sí?

Me puse de pie y sin importarme lo que pudiera pensar de mí o del pasado de ambos y mucho menos lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante… la besé. Bueno, fue un beso muy fugaz.

Claro, fue un beso tierno y protector sobre su frente. El contacto fue a penas una caricia suave, pero lo suficiente como lograr sonrojarla un poco, tal como hace diez años…

Y sin decirle nada más, salí para ver a Harry.

**_PoV of Narrador._**

Durante esos veinte minutos que estuvo sola, tuvo la tentación de levantar las sábanas y ver su pierna, pero se detuvo. Fye la conocía bien y si le dijo que no lo hiciera… era por algo.

Mejor decidió enfocar sus pensamientos en algo mucho más importante, y eso era nada más y nada menos que el apuesto médico que recién salió de la habitación.

No podía creer cuánto había cambiado en esos diez años… y no para mal, sino todo lo contrario. ¡Era increíble que pudiera verse aún más apuesto que antes!

Su mente fue asaltada por ese par de ojos azules. Esos sí que no habían cambiado nada, seguían teniendo ese brillo pícaro que le daba tanta jovialidad.

Pero lo que le provocó un salto al corazón fue ver que se había dejado la barba, muy corta y bien cuidada, incluso llegó a pensar que le sentaba muy bien a pesar de que ella nunca fue admiradora de los hombres con vello en el rostro. Sin embargo, a él le venía muy bien ese look. Lo hacía ver serio, intenso, sexy… Y ni qué decir de su cuerpo: estaba un poco más alto, su espalda era más ancha, sus facciones eran por completo de un adulto joven y sus músculos alcanzaban a notarse un poco aún con la bata blanca puesta. Nada grotesco ni mucho menos voluptuoso. Simplemente muy atlético y guapo.

Resumiéndolo en dos palabras: Apuesto y sexy.

¡Uff!

De pronto sintió mucho calor en la habitación.

—_¡No! Debes calmarte Sakura. Recuerda lo que te hizo, recuerda lo mal que te trató _—se repetía una y otra vez y es que su último encuentro con él le volvió a la mente:

**_-FLASH BACK-_**

—¡No! —intentó detenerlo del brazo cuando lo vio levantarse bruscamente del sillón para irse contra el joven—. ¡Fye, basta!

Le gritó, justo en el momento en que asestó un seguro golpe en la cara del castaño, quien no se vio advertido en ningún momento, pues no se esperaba esa reacción de un extraño para él.

—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! —reclamó el castaño, quien apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y ahora utilizaba ambas manos para detener la hemorragia de su labio roto y también su nariz, pues el golpe había sido en la mitad de su cara.

Una ira incontenible recorría al rubio por dentro, y estuvo a punto de echársele encima y molerlo a golpes. El otro no esperó un segundo más y se puso en posición de pelea, en una extraña pose de artes marciales chinas.

—Quítate —le espetó.

—No.

—Muévete.

—No lo haré.

Su ira incrementó al verla defender a su amante.

—Si no te mueves, yo… —fue abruptamente interrumpido.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Maldición, Fye! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! —levantó la mirada en un brusco movimiento y lo encaró con ira, apretando puños y dientes.

**_-FIN FLASH BACK-_**

—Siento como si se tratara de otra persona…—apretó las sábanas bajo sus manos. Definitivamente no quería pensar más en esa última vez que vio al rubio.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó al verlo llegar.

—Sí, estabilizamos a Harry, estará bien —sonrió un poco y se sentó en el mismo banquito de antes—. ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó al ver que apretaba las sábanas bajo sus manos.

—Sí —soltó en un suspiro muy pesado.

Fye no dijo nada, sólo se puso de pie y presionó un par de botones de la pequeña máquina que se encargaba de administrar los medicamentos cada cierto tiempo.

—No le digas a nadie que hice esto —la miró cómplicemente.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Aumenté tu dosis de analgésicos.

—Gracias…

—Bien, ahora… ¿En qué nos quedamos? —se sentó de nuevo, acercando todo lo posible el banquito a la cama.

—No lo recuerdo.

—En ese caso… cuéntame sobre ti, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en todos estos años?

Su expresión se tornó un tanto extraña, como si le doliera demasiado el sólo recordar, mas sin embargo habló.

Le explicó que cuando recién se graduó de la universidad, estuvo viajando a muchos países donde aprendió más sobre el arte. Todo había estado yendo bien en su vida, finalmente se había instalado en un pequeño y acogedor departamento en China, donde consiguió un buen trabajo, pintando galerías enormes en los museos, decorando sus paredes con hermosos paisajes que tardaron casi dos años en terminarse.

Al llegar a este punto su mirada se perdió en algún lugar inespecífico de la habitación.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó curioso e impresionado.

Ella continuó, explicando que su familia quería ir a ver sus obras de arte, pero fue ahí donde tuvieron el fatídico accidente.

Le platicó que después de ese suceso tan catastrófico, su vida dio un giro impresionante y emprendió el viaje a muchos países más, procurando no quedarse más de un año en cada lugar. Era algo así como una "nómada"

—Entonces has conocido muchos lugares. Ha de haber sido una experiencia increíble —se asombró, ignorando el hecho de que estaba tan mal psicológicamente que no podía permanecer en un mismo sitio, mucho menos socializar y ser capaz de mantener una relación afectuosa.

—No puedo negar que lo fue —asintió satisfecha—. Y eso ha sido mi vida todos estos años —se encogió de hombros, sin poder quitar esa expresión de amargo recuerdo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes en Londres? —preguntó un tanto impaciente. Si sólo duraba un año en cada país… quería saber cuánto tiempo le quedaría por compartir.

—Tuve que romper mi regla —sonrió un poquito divertida—. Tengo ya un año y meses viviendo aquí. El trabajo que tengo me ha gustado mucho, pero dentro de seis meses volveré a viajar. En China me ofrecieron hacerme cargo del nuevo observatorio. Ahí pintaré las galaxias y constelaciones —sonrió suavemente.

—¿Y por qué viniste a Londres? Acaso… ¿Trabajas en el Museo Británico? —se sorprendió al pensar en ello.

—No. A decir verdad, venir a Londres no estaba entre mis planes —se encogió de hombros—. Pero cuando estuve en Irlanda, un gran amigo me llamó para hacerme una buena oferta de trabajo en la universidad de Londres y acepté. Sólo que ahora mismo todos están de vacaciones y yo me dirigía a los jardines Kensington para hacer unas pinturas, pero… ocurrió el accidente y mis planes se estropearon.

—Vaya… sigues siendo un alma libre, como siempre —sonrió fascinado con todo lo que ha contado.

Ella sonrió con algo de timidez.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Bueno…—soltó un pesado suspiro y se acomodó en su banquito—. Mi vida se resume en estudios, trabajo y más trabajo —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y ya es todo? — enarcó una ceja— No me digas que te convertiste en un amargado, porque no me la creo —se cruzó de brazos, haciéndolo reír—. Cuéntame cómo llegaste a Londres —sonrió.

—Bueno… tengo casi nueve años aquí —se encogió de hombros.

Le platicó que terminando la universidad en Japón, llegó a Londres para hacer su internado en ese mismo hospital que es muy reconocido por tener muy buen plan de enseñanza, especialmente en el programa de cirugía. Al terminar su internado se convirtió en residente y poco a poco se fue especializando hasta llegar a ser un cirujano titular. Después pasó a ser jefe del departamento de cardiología.

Explicó todo de una manera tan simple que parecía que hablaba de cursar el kindergarten.

Sakura estaba asombrada. Sí que tenía razón cuando decía que su vida eran estudios y trabajo.

—Wow… es sorprendente. Me alegra mucho que hayas llegado a tanto —sintió admiración hacia el rubio, pero aún así, una pequeña sombra del pasado le impedía sentirse completamente a gusto con él a su lado.

—No es para tanto —sonrió modestamente—. La profesión no siempre es muy reconfortante —su mirada entristeció—. Nadie nos dice durante la carrera, que serán más las vidas perdidas que las que uno puede salvar… eso sólo se entiende hasta que uno experimenta tantas muertes —recargó la barbilla en la palma de su mano y el codo sobre la mesita.

—Pero…—dijo de pronto, captando su atención—. …Gracias a ti hoy estoy viva y jamás volveré a preocuparme por mi enfermedad. Eso es algo que no tengo cómo pagarte, de verdad —lo miró profundamente.

El rubio no supo qué decir. Tenía muchas emociones acumuladas en su pecho, así que sólo atinó a sonreírle como agradecimiento. En ese momento muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, y una de ellas era el hecho de que ya había cumplido el objetivo que se plantó desde que decidió estudiar medicina.

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro durante unos segundos hasta que…

—Buenos días —una voz grave y con tono gruñón saludó al entrar a la habitación.

La castaña se quedó casi congelada al verlo. ¡Estaba igual que hace diez años! Había cambiado muy poco, sólo estaba un poco más alto.

—¡Kurogane!

Con su expresión de alegría logró sacarle una sonrisa al moreno.

—Cuánto tiempo, Sakura —caminó al pie de la cama y tomó el expediente.

—No me digas que… —miró al rubio y éste asintió en muda afirmación—. ¡¿Tú eres mi otro doctor?! —no podía salir de su asombro.

—Así es —sonrió—. Y por lo que veo te sigue gustando meterte en líos ¿verdad? —sonrió socarronamente, caminando hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Fye sentado.

La ojiverde suspiró con pesar.

—No estoy en posición de contradecirte —rio un poquito.

—Mmm… sentido del humor: _intacto_, esa es buena señal —sonrió ladinamente—. Ahora dime cómo te sientes.

—Bien, sólo algo cansada; pero… mi pierna, me ha dolido todo el día y Fye no ha querido explicarme lo que sucedió.

El moreno dirigió la vista hasta toparse con los azules y preocupados ojos del rubio.

—Verás, Sakura… debido al impacto contra el otro coche, sufriste múltiples fracturas. Las de tus costillas sanarán pronto, pero el asunto en tu pierna fue más grave. Sufriste de fractura expuesta de fémur. Tuve que acomodarlo de nuevo en su sitio —explicó tranquilamente—. Y tuvimos que hacer una cirugía llamada "reducción abierta y fijación externa"

—No me gusta lo que estoy escuchando —por primera vez puso una mano suavemente sobre su muslo derecho y se asustó—. ¿Puedo… puedo ver? —arrugó la sábana bajo sus manos.

Kurogane asintió, pero fue él quien levantó las mantas, después de haberse puesto un par de guantes y de haber acercado una mesita con el material necesario para hacer una curación.

—Tal vez te impresione lo que estás por ver, pero tómalo con calma —la preparó para lo siguiente: retiró parte de la sábana y levantó su bata un poco.

Sakura sintió que la sangre escapaba de sus venas.

—¿Qué… qué hace un pedazo de metal pegado a mi pierna? —se asustó mucho, hasta palideció.

—Tranquila, recuerda que no debes exaltarte —la tranquilizó el rubio, tomando su mano y sintiendo cómo ella la apretaba con fuerza.

—El metal que vez es un fijador externo, te ayudará a sanar más rápido.

—¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo? —estaba más pálida que un fantasma.

—Te lo retiraremos dentro de cuatro o seis meses.

Ella tragó en seco.

—¿Tanto? —se asustó y miró al rubio—. No puedo estar así tanto tiempo, mi trabajo… ¿Qué pasará con mi trabajo? —miró a ambos en busca de respuestas, comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Me temo que deberás incapacitarte durante ese tiempo —comenzó a curar las pequeñas incisiones—. Si te duele no dudes en detenerme ¿Sí?

Ella asintió y se tumbó por completo en la cama, no quería ver más ese feo metal.

— Otra cosa importante —dijo de pronto el moreno—. No sé cómo sea el lugar donde vives, pero las escaleras quedan prohibidas de ahora en adelante. Al menos hasta que sanes por completo.

—Tendré que cambiar de departamento… —murmuró, cansada, desesperada y frustrada—. Pediré una incapacidad en la universidad, tengo que hablar con Eriol —buscó su teléfono móvil y lo encontró a un lado de su cama—. ¡Excelente!—ironizó—. Sin batería —bufó, molesta para después soltar un leve quejido.

—Lo siento, estoy tratando de ser muy cuidadoso —dijo sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

—Está bien —se mordió el labio inferior, de verdad dolía, y mucho.

De pronto sintió un leve apretón en su mano izquierda. Guio su mirada y se encontró con una pálida mano apretando firmemente la suya, y cuando alzó la mirada se topó con esos ojos que tantas veces le hicieron sentir mariposas en el estómago. Extrañamente ahora no le produjeron ningún sentimiento parecido…

—No te preocupes por nada, ahora sólo debes enfocarte en sanar completamente —le sonrió con suavidad—. Y afortunadamente, quien llevó tu operación de fémur fue el segundo mejor doctor del hospital, así que recuperarás la movilidad al cien por ciento y harás tu vida normal.

—¿"Segundo mejor doctor"? —carraspeó, frunciéndole el ceño a su colega.

—Obviamente, yo soy el primero —alzó ambas cejas, acentuando su actitud presuntiva.

—Presumido, arrogante e idiota —suspiró—. Eres un caso perdido.

La risilla cantarina de Sakura inundó el lugar.

—Veo que siguen llevándose tan bien como siempre —suspiró, tornándose nostálgica de pronto—. Los extrañé mucho.

Ambos sonrieron, no hacía falta decir nada, con ese gesto lo dijeron todo.

—¡Kurogane! —exclamó de la nada.

—¡¿Qué?! —se exaltó, y por poco le hace daño en su pierna.

—¡¿Cómo está Tomoyo!? Tengo tanto de no hablar con ella. Perdí su número telefónico y…—miró a los dos hombres, desconcertada por sus caras de enfado, en ambos—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó inocentemente, dejando de lado lo que había estado a punto de decir.

—Ocurre que… ¡Nos vas a venir causando un infarto! —espetó, molesto.

—Tiene razón —murmuró el rubio, apoyando a su colega.

—Lo siento, es que… me emocioné y…—estaba muy apenada.

—No te preocupes. Además… ella está muy bien, aunque algo ansiosa por verte, pero está un poco ocupada, así que tal vez venga más tarde —vio de reojo a su amiga y notó lo feliz que se puso.

Un sonidito agudo y muy cómico resonó en la habitación, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Sakura miró de inmediato el celular que estaba sobre la mesita y alcanzó a leer un nombre sobre la pantalla.

—¿Es ella? —cuestionó Kurogane, con una sonrisa cómica al ver que el rubio no tardó ni un segundo en cogerlo.

—Sí —sonrió ampliamente—. Discúlpenme un momento, ahora vuelvo —se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, contestando a medio camino—. ¡Hola cariño! ¿Me extrañaste?

Fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar, pues ya había salido hacia el pasillo.

—_¿Quién será "Ámber"?_ —esa pregunta taladraba su mente con tal insistencia que su cabeza comenzó a doler.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió el moreno al terminar de curarla y ver su expresión que parecía más bien un mohín.

—Sí, todo bien.

—Veo que se están llevando bien —comentó de pronto—. ¿Arreglaron ya sus diferencias? —preguntó al terminar de guardar todo lo que usó y quitándose los guantes.

—¿Eh? —salió de sus pensamientos—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Al motivo por el cual dejaron de dirigirse la palabra hace más de diez años ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas? —alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Claro que lo recuerdo… por desgracia lo recuerdo muy bien—bajó la mirada—. No hemos tocado el tema, creo que ambos aún estamos dentro del shock por habernos reencontrado…

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos momentos, reflexionando.

—No tengo por qué meterme en esto, pero… tienes que saber algo importante y no lo voy a repetir nunca, así que escúchame bien: uno de los motivos por los cuales Fye estudió medicina fuiste tú. Por eso mismo eligió esta especialidad. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar una cura para tu enfermedad, así que ayer cumplió su principal objetivo médico: curarte.

—¿Qué…? —se congeló—. ¿Por eso decidió estudiar esto?

—En un principió optó por entrar a la universidad de arte, como tú, pero pensó que poco podría ayudarte si hacía eso —se puso de pie y suspiró—. Se supone que no deberías saberlo, ya sabes cómo es él —bufó—. Nunca quiso que te sintieras culpable o responsable de que no hay estudiado artes.

—Si me lo hubiera dicho antes… tal vez las cosas ahora serían diferentes… —un conocido escozor se hizo presente en sus orbes.

—Sí. Tal vez ahora no estarías aquí porque no lo habrías dejado estudiar medicina sólo por ti.

Esas palabras se quedaron muy grabadas en su mente.

—Tienes razón —se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y asintió suavemente.

—Cuidado —le advirtió al ver que se había limpiado las lágrimas, usando la mano que tenía el catéter en su dorso—. ¿Duele?

—Un poco —admitió al sentir un leve ardor.

—Permíteme acomodarlo —tomó su mano con suavidad y adaptó la dirección de la aguja, pero al tener esa pequeña mano entre las suyas, pudo sentir una textura irregular en la piel de la muñeca, por dentro.

Frunció un poco el ceño y sin darle tiempo a que sospechara algo, giró su mano hasta toparse con unas finas líneas bien marcadas, contrastando con el pálido color de su piel blanca. Al parecer eran viejas cicatrices de un _intento fallido. _

Sus ojos rubíes se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, nunca se lo hubiera esperado de ella, nunca de ella…

Sakura se vio descubierta y un profundo hueco se formó en su estómago. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de ella? ¿La juzgaría? ¿Le diría a Fye?

Éstas y más ideas pasaban por su mente hasta que escuchó un suspiro por parte de su viejo amigo, quien afortunadamente no le dijo nada, sólo volvió a acomodar su mano en su lugar, pero no dejaba de observarla fijamente, con su característico ceño fruncido.

—Él se dará cuenta tarde o temprano —dijo de pronto, en un tono algo indescifrable.

—Lo sé —se encogió sobre sí misma. Si pudiera, ya habría flexionado sus rodillas hasta el pecho, para poder ocultar la cara detrás de sus piernas.

—No entiendo los motivos que pudiste haber tenido, pero no lo vuelvas a intentar, o yo mismo me encargaré de que logres tu objetivo —espetó, con su ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

Los ojos vacíos de la castaña se empañaron en lágrimas. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Escuchó un pesado suspiro por parte de él y lo siguiente que supo fue que una mano pesada revolvía sus cabellos, dejándolos más despeinados (Si es que era posible)

Sus enormes y tristes ojos verdes se alzaron hasta toparse con una expresión cálida y hasta un poco dolida.

—Lo siento, no quise ser rudo, pero… —desvió la mirada—. Hay gente que te quiere y no soportaría una pérdida de ese tamaño —volvió a mirarla—. Incluyéndome… además, nuestro amigo no sobreviviría a ello —frunció un poco más el entrecejo al recordar cómo se había puesto Fye al verla llegar en ambulancia.

—Gracias… Kurogane —se enjugó las lágrimas. No quería llorar más.

Estaba cansada física y mentalmente. Sólo quería dormir, pero una insistente cuestión tintineaba en su mente, produciéndole dolor de cabeza. ¿Quién era esa tal Ámber? ¿La esposa de Fye?

—_Pero no tiene sortija de matrimonio…_—pensó—. _Aunque… puede que sólo sean pareja _—suspiró con fastidio y más se preocupó al pensar en que Kurogane podría comentarle lo de sus cicatrices…

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

—¡Papi! —soltó la mano de su _tía _y corrió hacia su padre.

Sus pasitos resonaron en ese pasillo del hospital y dejaron de hacerlo cuando su progenitor la atrapó entre sus brazos y la levantó hasta besar con mucho cariño su mejilla.

—Hola mi pequeña ¿Te portaste bien con tía Tomoyo?

—¡Sí!

El rubio la miró con dudosa expresión, sin bajarla de sus brazos.

—¡Papá! —le reprochó—. Si me porté bien —comenzó a reír, tratando de no hacer mucho escándalo, pues sabía que estaban en un hospital.

—Tu hija es todo un ángel —dio un par de pasos y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Eso ya lo sé, sólo quería molestarla —se encogió de hombros, recibiendo una palmadita en su hombro como reproche de parte de la pequeña, cuya risita se dejó escuchar una vez más—. Qué bueno que llamaron.

—Le dije a Ámber que lo hiciera. Hubiéramos llegado directamente, pero no sé en qué habitación está Sakura —mencionó, algo ansiosa por ver de nuevo a su amiga.

—No… está bien que hayan hablado —repitió en un tono extraño, que sólo por su gran perspicacia, Tomoyo logró descifrar el significado tras esas palabras.

—Sakura aún no lo sabe, ¿Verdad? —preguntó seriamente, refiriéndose a Ámber.

—No…

La pequeña, que estaba en medio de ambos, entendió parte de la conversación, pues a pesar de sus cortos ocho años, es muy intuitiva. Igual que su padre…

—¿Se lo dirás?

—Por supuesto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

—¿Puedo ver a Sakura en estos momentos? ¿Se encuentra despierta ya? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿No se siente mal? —lo sepultó en éstas y más preguntas.

Padre e hija se miraron mutuamente, con una sonrisilla juguetona ante el típico carácter de la joven mujer.

—Por qué no lo averiguas tú misma —le sonrió—. En este momento Kurogane está con ella y según lo que mencionó: está ansiosa por verte. Está en el cuarto piso, habitación 419 —soltó un bostezo que no logró contener más tiempo.

—¡Iré a verla! —exclamó, feliz—. Pero antes… —pellizcó la mejilla de su amigo—. Estás muy pálido, deberías descansar un poco —le recomendó.

—Lo haré —sonrió mientras se tallaba un ojo y bajaba a Ámber.

—¿Te quedas con tu papi, cariño?

—Sí, tía —le sonrió con cariño.

—Bien —acarició la barbilla de la pequeña—. Nos vemos al ratito.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó con apuro al elevador.

Fye y Ámber la miraron hasta que se perdió entre los pasillos.

—¿Quién es Sakura? —preguntó de pronto.

Fye parpadeó desconcertado y bajó la mirada hasta toparse con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos. Se quedó pensativo, buscando las palabras correctas para decirle quién era Sakura en realidad.

—Anoche tía Tomoyo estuvo llorando mucho por ella, hasta que tío Kurogane llegó y la consoló —puso una expresión triste—. ¿Le pasó algo malo? ¿Es tu paciente? —lo miró desde su pequeña estatura, llegándole a penas a la cadera a su padre.

—Lo que pasa es que Sakura y tía Tomoyo son amigas desde que eran niñas tan pequeñas como tú. Ella tuvo un accidente y está aquí en el hospital. Es paciente de tu tío y mía también —explicó con detalle, omitiendo su relación con ella.

—Y… ¿Puedo conocerla?

La observó con pensativa expresión en sus ojos hasta que se animó a responder.

—Sí, la vas a conocer —trató de sonreírle, pero sólo pareció una mueca extraña en su lugar—. ¿También tienes sueño? —se puso de cuclillas, de modo que su pantalón clínico oscuro se estirara sobre sus muslos de atleta, hasta quedar a la altura de su hija. Acomodó un par de cabellos rubios detrás de su oreja, mirándola con ternura.

—Mmm…—puso un dedo sobre su barbilla, pensando en la respuesta—. No —sonrió—. ¡Tengo una idea! vamos a visitar a Harry ¿Sí? —lo miró directamente, con esos ojos cuan grandes eran, poniendo su carita más tierna para convencerlo.

—Está bien —accedió a la vez que se ponía de pie y ponía una mano sobre su cabeza—. Vamos a verlo —le sonrió con algo de diversión, pues su carita decía todo lo contrario: se moría de sueño, al parecer se levantó muy temprano para ir a verlo.

Fueron a su habitación pero el pequeño estaba dormido, sólo se encontraba su madre con él, cuya expresión se llenó de alegría al ver que Ámber había ido a visitar a su hijo.

—Muchas gracias por venir, eres una niña muy dulce —le dijo al acariciar su mejilla.

—Gracias —sonrió con timidez—.Quería jugar un rato con Harry, pero… ¡Vendré más tarde! ¿Puedo, papi? —tornó sus ojos hacia a un lado de la cama, donde estaba su padre revisando los signos vitales del pequeño.

—Por supuesto —le sonrió.

—Aquí te esperaremos —sonrió la joven mujer, amable y cariñosa como siempre.

Salieron de visitar a Harry y ambos se encontraron en el pasillo, sin saber qué hacer. Bueno, el rubio no sabía qué hacer y Ámber sólo lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules, sonriente y esperándolo. Fye temía ir con Sakura, estando Ámber con él y no es que le diera vergüenza admitir que era su hija ¡En lo absoluto! Pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría ella.

—_Aunque… no somos nada. Ella lo dejó muy claro hace diez años _—suspiró.

—Papá.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué hacemos? Preguntó dentro de un bostezo, arrastrando las palabras.

El rubio sonrió y tuvo una gran idea.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Un timbre se hizo notar en la habitación.

—Un mensaje de Fye —murmuró el moreno, justo antes de salir de la habitación para dejar que Sakura y Tomoyo disfrutasen su emocional reencuentro. De sólo recordar el grito que soltaron ambas al verse… le daban ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

—¿Qué te dice? —preguntó Tomoyo, curiosa.

—_"__Estaré en el cuarto de descanso con Ámber. Por favor cuida de Sakura durante un rato ¿Sí? Gracias…" _—citó en voz alta y después bufó con molestia—. Éste ya se cree mi jefe rodó los ojos.

Tomoyo soltó una risilla divertida, pero se detuvo al notar despistadamente cómo la expresión de Sakura era algo pensativa, hasta se veía molesta.

—_¿Será por lo que dijo Kurogane? O tal vez ella piensa que…_— soltó otra risilla—._ Sí, ha de ser eso…_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Se quitó la bata, quedando sólo con su uniforme clínico azul marino, compuesto de su filipina y pantalón, tan cómodos como un pijama. No lo pensó dos veces para retirarse los zapatos y echarse sobre la cama inferior de una de las literas que había en ese cuarto.

Ámber lo imitó y se acostó a su lado, pero Fye la arrastró hasta capturarla entre sus brazos y hacerle algo de cosquillas para después abrazarla con mucho cariño.

La pequeña ojiazul no tardó en ceder ante el sueño. Bien merecido se tenía ese descanso después de haber estado un par de días enferma de gripe. Hasta su abuelo se había preocupado por ella. ¡Es verdad! Aún no le decía a su padre la enorme sorpresa de que Sakura estaba ahí. Bueno… podría hacerlo más tarde, ahora lo único que quería era dormir una merecida siesta con su hija.

Una aguda y suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, y dirigiendo su vista un poco hacia abajo: entre su brazo y su pecho, vio el tierno rostro de su pequeña que estaba por caer rendida al sueño.

—Papi…—murmuró, adormilada y acurrucándose lo más cerca posible de él.

—¿Sí, cariño? —la envolvió mejor con sus brazos, sintiendo lo pequeña que era todavía.

—Te extrañé… mucho, mucho —frotó su mejilla contra el brazo de su padre, sintiendo el calor que le brindaba.

La expresión del ojiazul de suavizó por completo, sintiendo ese cariño tan infinito que experimentó por Ámber desde la primera vez que la vio.

Acarició su cabello largo y rubio. Soltó un suspiro cansado y la apretó mas entre sus brazos.

—Yo también te extrañé mi niña… —besó su frente. Sus ojos ya estaban cerrados, pero una adorable sonrisita se asomó en sus pequeños labios infantiles.

Esto bastó para que Ámber Flowright tuviera un buen descanso. Lo mismo con el rubio, cerró sus ojos y aprovechó ese rato para descansar un poco después de haber pasado una noche en vela.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Salió al fin para dejar que amabas se actualizaran después de tantos años de no verse.

—¡Sakura! No sabes cuánto te extrañé amiga —tomó sus manos con cariño, sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

—Tomoyo… —sus ojos también se aguaron.

No tardaron en empezar una larga charla que duró casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Cuando se trataba de Tomoyo, Sakura no podía mentir, ella la conocía a la perfección y se daría cuenta de sus mentiras, así que… le contó todo, o casi todo sobre su tormentoso pasado… incluso le platicó sobre sus momentos más deplorables.

—Oh por Dios… —exclamó la amatista.

Faltaba mucho más por hablar, pero alguien llegó de visita a la habitación.

**_Continuará…_**

**_¿Qué tal?_**

**_¿Les gustó la continuación? Espero que sí, me he estado esforzando mucho en este fic. Tal vez vean muchos términos médicos y mucha explicación sobre los tratamientos, pero la verdad es que amo la medicina, amo lo que estudio y por ello expreso mucho de eso en mis historias. _**

**_Algunos se preguntarán por qué siempre pongo a Sakura en riesgo... y yo les respondo que no sé JAJA simplemente me encanta preocupar al rubio sexy, me encanta crear una atmósfera de tensión e incertidumbre._**

**_Y en cuanto a la trama de esta historia... déjenme decirles que aún no la tengo escrita por completo, pero si tengo una clara idea del rumbo que va a tomar. Debo aclararles que ocurrirán cosas graves y fuertes al momento de explicar el pasado de ambos, en especial el de Sakura. Así que en la historia podrán presenciar muchos Flash Back y así sabrán cómo se conocieron, qué cosas vivieron, si llegaron a tercera base cuando eran novios JAJA o incluso si sus vidas corrieron riesgo después de que ambos decidieron no verse más. También está el asunto de Shaoran... se convertirá en un personaje muy fuerte, pues Sakura tuvo un gran afecto hacia él en una etapa muy dura en su vida, donde el único apoyo que recibió fue del castaño. _**

**_Pero bueeeeeno, no quiero adelantarles la historia, sino terminaré spoileandolos JAJA. Creo que ya tuvieron suficiente por hoy al enterarse que la familia Kinomoto murió :'( lo sé, es triste y casi imperdonable que los haya asesinado en esta historia, pero era necesario para que ocurrieran ciertas cosas que leerán más adelante._**

**_¡REVIEWS!_**

J.A.R.P.22 , Angie The KillerEl, Angel de la Eternidad, Butterfly Eternity y sakuraDfuture. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me animan como no tienen una idea. Sé que tardé una eternidad en actualizar (Y sé que aún les debo el final de Amor Inesperado u.u) pero en serio, les prometo que no dejaré ni una de mis historias incompletas ;') y tienen razón, en esta clasificación puede que no tenga muchos reviews y menos con esta pareja tan poco común (Pero la amo!) Así que la continuaré hasta el final, con sus reviews me basta, pero si les pido humildemente que me dejen mensajito, inbox, review, lo que sea, para hacerme saber qué les pareció la historia. Recuerden que también acepto críticas constructivas, correcciones y lo que sea.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso! :*

Nos seguimos leyendo! ;)


End file.
